1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polyamide/phenylene ether blends and to methods of forming such blends. Another aspect of this invention relates to polymer articles, formed totally or in part from said blends e.g., films, molded articles, tapes, housings, ribbons, rods, laminates, panels, composites and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compositions of poly(phenylene ethers) and polyamides are known. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,379,792; 4,338,421; 4,315,086; and 4,654,405; European Patent Application 0,129,825; and International Application PCT/WO87/00540.